Four 2: The Engagement
by stardustkr7
Summary: Dick and Barbara announce their impending nuptials, gaining the public's attention. Now that their plan has succeeded, Wally and Artemis are left with questions on how their own relationship should proceed. Can the four of them still make a polyamorous relationship work? Sequel to Four.
1. The Royal Announcement

_"This summer! We want a summer wedding!"_

The quote was everywhere, on entertainment websites, in the tabloids and society pages ever since Dick said it at the New Year's party which served as the debut of her fancy new engagement ring.

Barbara almost didn't wear it to the party, not really wanting to spread the news so quickly. But it made Dick so visibly happy to see her wearing it that she just couldn't bring herself to remove the ring.

Now everyone in the city knew that the Prince of Gotham, Richard Grayson, heir to Bruce Wayne, was officially off the market for good.

The attention was what she dreaded the most. While she had appeared in papers and news spots occasionally as the daughter of the police commissioner, her social life hadn't been blasted onto the evening news as a story of local interest. And the suddenness of the announcement probably didn't help her predicament; rumors and gossip quickly spread after the initial shock wore off.

But at least everyone knew that Dick Grayson was all hers and no matter what the rumors claimed, that was not going to change. Ever. As long as she remembered why she was doing all this (and the way Dick looked at her was a pretty helpful reminder), maybe she could get through this royal engagement. Maybe.

Barbara had a feeling it was going to be a very long spring semester.

Telling her father had been … challenging. She knew he wouldn't outright disapprove of Dick. But Jim was very concerned about the fact that they were suddenly getting married. Barbara couldn't really blame him when she had spent most of her adolescence adamantly insisting that she and Dick Grayson were not dating. And now suddenly they were engaged.

"Barbara, are you absolutely sure about this? And so soon? You know that everyone would understand if you decided to wait…" Jim had said, frowning at the couple.

"We're sure, Dad," said Barbara, smiling and giving Dick's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, really," Dick agreed. Grinning, he added, "We've practically been a thing the whole time really…"

He trailed off when Jim's eyes narrowed and peered suspiciously over his glasses, arms folded.

Barbara closed her eyes and sighed. That was really not the idea she needed her father to get at this moment.

"Uh … I'm going to start the car," Dick said quickly when she nudged him. He nearly ran out of the house.

"Look, Dad, I know that didn't really sound proper but really Dick just means that we've been so close over the years and…" she stopped when he raised a hand.

"Barbara, it's the 21st century. I'm not oblivious. But I do think this is very soon, especially if you are expecting to have a wedding this summer. That's all," he said, still frowning slightly. His look softened a little and he added, "Of course I want you to be happy."

"Thanks," she said, hugging him.

When she finally made it out of the house as well, she found Dick waiting in the car, looking like he was waiting to hear his death sentence. Barbara climbed into the passenger seat and leaned over to sock his arm.

"Ouch!"

"Let's play a game where we don't give my father details about our sex life," she said.

"You know, if we ever have kids, he would eventually put the pieces together that we have sex," he grumbled, putting the car in gear.

"So not the point, Grayson," she sighed.

Delivering the news to Dick's father went with much less disapproval although more businesslike.

They found Bruce down in the cave, seated before the computer and working on a case. The cowl was down, which hopefully meant sharing their news with Bruce instead of Batman.

"Bruce?"

He made a noncommittal grunt of acknowledgment. Barbara and Dick glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Barbara and I have an announcement … We are getting married," said Dick.

Bruce paused typing for a moment.

"Okay," he said shortly.

Off to the side, Alfred cleared his throat.

"Congratulations," he added after a moment. "Alfred, don't let me forget that Barry and Ollie both owe me money."

"You too?" said Barbara with an eye roll.

"Of course. And I believe Master Clark will owe me as well," said Alfred.

"Both of you?" Dick said. How many people were in on this betting pool?

"Dick, I've known since you were kids that you would end up together," Bruce commented, still not looking at them. "Also, I hope you two realize that once this goes public, I'm socially obligated to throw an outlandish engagement party for you."

"Another party?" Barbara groaned. To her annoyance, Dick looked excited about the idea.

"Yes," said Bruce, finally turning to shoot them a glare. "And one that you can't leave early from this time."

"Come on, it's a party for us. It'll be fun, Babs," said Dick. "We promise we won't ditch. Even if the world is in crisis. Nope, we have an engagement to celebrate with a room full of stuffy socialites who are most likely plotting ways to get away with murdering my fiancé…"

"You aren't making this sound any better," Barbara pointed out.

"This is something you're going to have to adjust to with marrying into this family, Barbara. It is unfortunate, but you are expected to play along," said Bruce.

The redhead folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. She did not like the sound of those words and intended on telling Bruce how exactly things were going to work.

"Whoa, whoa, I think we need to get a few things clear here," she said firmly. "I am not marrying into this family. I am marrying Dick Grayson."

Bruce's eyes narrowed and he stood up, obviously trying to use his height to intimidate her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dick take a couple steps back.

Barbara held her ground, like she always did. "Trying to intimidate me didn't work when I was fifteen and it won't work now. You may be my boss in the field, but you don't get to control my personal life, even if it does happen to involve your son."

"I don't think you appreciate just how much I've done to help keep your personal life yours," Bruce growled.

"Like what? When you promised not to tell my father? How kind of you," she said with a scathing look. "Don't forget that I managed to keep Batgirl a secret for over two years, right under the Commissioner's nose. I respect the symbol, but that doesn't mean you own me. And becoming your daughter in law doesn't mean you own me."

"You have a part to play now and if you slip up, suspicion is put on all of us. You don't get to slide by anymore, Barbara. The other side, without the masks, is still part of the job," Bruce told her, looking more frustrated by her insubordination by the minute. "If you aren't exactly the girl that people expect Richard Grayson to marry at such a young age, then everything we have worked to build crumbles."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Don't be overdramatic. Look, I will 'play along' as I deem necessary and am comfortable with. But I will not be forced into your stupid mind games because you can't think of a better way to keep your secret identity a secret than acting like a complete fool."

"The stakes are much higher now," Bruce insisted. "This announcement will bring attention on the two of you like never before. Including your current living situation with Artemis and Wally."

Barbara finally allowed a flicker of unease across her face. Dick had told her on more than one occasion that Bruce was pretty much aware of what went on in that penthouse apartment downtown but deliberately chose not to ask questions anymore. Still, it was an unpleasant reminder that he knew that they had all been up to.

It really said something though, that he was even still trying to rationally argue with her. Normally, by this point, his sidekick would have backed down or he would have growled that his way goes and ended the discussion. But Barbara had never accepted that before and she never would.

"Look, Bruce," Dick finally interjected, obviously still uneasy with the argument. "It's not like someone is going to say 'Wow, Barbara Gordon is way too smart for him' and then suddenly make the intuitive leap to Batgirl." He motioned to himself and Bruce. "We're known for being womanizing idiots and the furthest thing from heroes, but the fact that Barbara is less known means she can have more leeway really. I know we have to make some appearances, but the important things, like the actual wedding itself, can just be with close friends."

He looked between the two of them, as though hoping one would accept his attempt at peace.

"We will discuss this more later," Bruce finally said, turning away and pulling the cowl over his face.

Barbara had half a mind to inform that they most certainly would not be discussing this later, but a calming hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Do not worry, Miss Barbara. I will handle all the preparations for the soiree and do my best to ensure it is relatively painless for you," said Alfred.

"Thank you, Alfred," she said, managing a small smile.

"And if I may congratulate you both most sincerely," he added. "And I assure you, Master Bruce feels quite the same way."

"He just still doesn't know what to do when you argue back with him," Dick added, grinning.

* * *

"Have they come up for air yet?" Wally asked, returning with some snacks and resuming his seat next to his girlfriend.

"Nope, still going at it," Artemis reported, reaching for the bag of chips.

"Been a while, hasn't it."

Before them, on the other couch, Barbara sat on Dick's lap and the newly engaged couple made out passionately, keeping up the pace since they had gotten home and gotten their hands on each other. It hadn't even gone beyond kissing; both were fully clothed, although a few hands might have migrated up shirts. They seemed content to just enjoy each other's lips and tongue, not even noticing they had an audience. The quiet was only interrupted by soft smacking of lips and throaty moans.

Artemis and Wally had been watching for a while too, hoping it might go somewhere interesting after almost a month of hardly any interaction with the other two.

With a soft sigh, Barbara pulled away, eyes still closed and smiling. She rested her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath.

"You two still watching," she asked, glancing at their audience.

"Mouth getting tired?" Artemis asked.

"Maybe a little," Dick admitted. "But I just can't stop kissing her," he added, pressing a few more kisses to her cheek and under her earlobe, making her giggle a little.

"We noticed."

"Feeling a little left out?" Barbara asked, linking hands with him now.

"It's been over a month since you announced the engagement," Artemis pointed out.

"We gave you two space when Wally returned," said Dick.

"Well, we've gotten used to our current arrangement now and think it's time we check that you're even still interested in us," said Wally.

"We almost thought you guys would move out," Artemis added.

"Us move out? It's my apartment!" They always seemed to conveniently forget that he was paying for most of this lifestyle.

"Soon to be mine too, Hunk Wonder…" Barbara reminded him, making him grin and nuzzle at her neck.

They were lost for a few more minutes in each other before finally resurfacing again.

"We didn't really talk about this, honey. Do you still want to do this?" the redhead asked, mock serious.

"I want to make you happy."

Artemis rolled her eyes at Dick's sappiness.

"You do make me happy!" She giggled, rubbing noses with him while he squeezed her shoulders. "But are you still open to us having sex with Wally and Artemis too?"

"Hmmm…They seemed to make it work with us," said Dick thoughtfully.

"True … But what if I want you all to myself?"

"What if I want _you_ all to myself?"

They could hear the sounds of frustrated sighs and the bag of chips crinkling between the other couple.

Barbara and Dick traded quick smirks.

"I think we should. What about you?"

Barbara nodded, gave him another quick kiss, and then climbed off his lap. "Come along you two," she said, taking Dick's hand and pulling him up and towards the hall to their bedrooms.

"Wait, what, right now?" Artemis stood and hesitated.

"Yes, come on, our bedroom. Now," said Barbara, with a slight air of authority.

"I … I'm not even wearing my sexy underwear!"

"Well you won't be wearing it for long anyway."

"You'll wear sexy underwear for them but not me?" Wally pouted.

"You said you don't care."

"I don't care. But that's not the point!"

Barbara cleared her throat impatiently while they bickered before starting off down the hall, Dick in tow.

Artemis stared, bewildered by the strange change of dynamics. Then she grabbed Wally's hand and followed the other two to the bedroom. "Screw it."

* * *

"Uh… guys … this is nice to watch but …"

"Oh, god, yes! Dick!"

Barbara clutched at the headboard behind her, back arching and legs around Dick as he kneeled and thrust hard into her. They honestly hadn't meant for it happen this way, but they had spent the afternoon completely clothed yet all over each other. And Wally and Artemis were taking too long.

Now the newly engaged couple was once again being watched by the other half of their foursome, the two finally climaxing together. Of course they both enjoyed having an audience, even an impatient one.

"Babs … oh god, Barbara!" Dick panted, holding onto her hips as she completely let go right along with him. He leaned over her to capture her lips as they came down from the high.

"Hey, you two!"

Dick and Barbara pulled apart to look over at them. Wally and Artemis were lying on the other side of the bed, obviously annoyed at being forgotten again.

"Oh, you two ready?" Dick asked.

They glared at him.

"Sorry," Barbara offered, pushing him off of her. "Come here, Artemis."

The blonde kneeled before her as Dick moved over to join Wally. Barbara sat up and pulled her into a kiss that was eagerly returned.

"Mmmm, I have an idea," said Barb, turning Artemis around so she was sitting back against her, slipping her hands around her waist.

Dick was leaning over Wally, pressing a few hot kisses to the other man's freckly skin and wrapping his hand around his best friend's cock.

"What's that?" he asked with a smirk.

"How about a little competition?"

"What did you have in mind?" Dick raised an eyebrow. This wasn't really uncommon since Wally "fastest man alive" West had a tendency to finish and recover, well, fast.

"First to three wins," Barbara suggested, nuzzling Artemis' neck. "Losers do whatever the winners ask?"

"Okay, but you two, no helping," he said, then pointing at her added, "And you, no faking!"

"I never fake!" Artemis insisted, looking offended at the suggestion. "If someone fails to make me come, I let them know."

"That's true, she does," Wally piped up.

"I won't fail," said Barbara confidently. She let go of her for a moment to lean over and dig through the nightstand.

"What? No fair, no toys!" the boys complained.

"You're better at oral, this evens things," she said, waving the vibrator she had selected.

Dick looked fairly placated by the acknowledgment of his oral prowess, but still looked towards his best friend for confirmation. After all, the last time they bet against the girls, they ended up losing. And the punishment was watching the girls fool around with Kaldur. But in this moment, Wally seemed unphased.

"Dude, come on," he said, "I'm really turned on right now. We'll totally beat them."

"You know, for most guys, coming fast isn't really something to brag about," Dick pointed out.

"Well it is in this case!"

"Honey, we aren't competing. They are," said Artemis, nodding to the couple holding them.

Wally frowned. "Then shouldn't Barbara be going down on me and Dick going down on you?"

"Hmm…" Artemis looked over her shoulder at the redhead as though thinking it over. "Nope, I miss Barbara," she decided, pressing her lips to the other girl's.

"Hey! You're cheating already! We didn't say start!" Dick insisted. The girls completely ignored him.

"Hurry up dude!" Wally said, urgently gesturing to his erection that really needed to be taken care of.

Still obviously annoyed, Dick licked a hand and gripped Wally again, pumping his fist up and down his cock. The redhead groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

"Ughh, come on, we're going for speed not technique!" Wally said, gritting his teeth as he tried to steady himself.

"Right."

_Bzzzz…._

Both boys were momentarily distracted by the sound of Barbara using the vibrator to get Artemis off. The blonde was panting and holding onto the sheets for dear life as the pink toy dipped between her thighs.

Barbara, still sitting right behind Artemis, kissed her neck and murmured in her ear; one hand worked the toy expertly while the other cupped and fondled her breast.

"Dick!"

At the sound of his name, he pulled his eyes away and focused harder on the quick hand job he was giving Wally.

"Nghhh … ohhh, so close …fuuuuck!"

It turned out he was even closer than anticipated and now Dick's hand was definitely a warm and sticky mess. But there was no time to sort that out right now. They were in the lead and the last thing they wanted was to lose to the girls, again.

"Well?" Dick asked.

"Just a minute … just one minute …" Wally panted, looking over at the girls.

With a high pitched, breathy moan, Artemis came too. Barbara smirked triumphantly as she slowed the vibrator to give her a moment to recover.

"Keep going, Barb," she panted, putting a hand over hers.

Watching his girlfriend's back arch with pleasure got Wally going again. It also helped that Dick's mouth was on his skin, kissing a hot trail down his abdomen that felt incredible. His cock was already fully hard again by the time Dick's tongue reached it.

All he managed was an incoherent groan as Dick started going down on him.

Barbara and Artemis had switched positions. The redhead was now on top of her, kissing the other girl fiercely while still using the vibrator to get her off. Her mouth moved over all the sensitive places she knew, stopping to pay attention to her breasts. Artemis gasped when Barbara slid the end of the toy inside her, instantly finding that inner spot that made her see stars.

"Ohhh … oh god … oohh!"

The tension built deep inside her as Barbara fucked her, the combined vibration and friction finally tipping her over the edge. Her second orgasm rushed through her hard, making her cry out loud. As her shuddering subsided, Barbara set aside the toy and gave her a gentle kiss.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Mmmm, that was so good, Babs," said Artemis, closing her eyes and smiling.

Next to them, Wally was finishing again. Barbara looked over to catch sight of Dick carefully licking up every single drop. When they made eye contact, she couldn't help but bite her lip and swallow a moan. Her man looked incredibly hot doing that.

And suddenly, Dick knew exactly what strategy to employ next.

"Wow, dude, that was …" Wally wearily held up a hand for a high five but Dick ignored it and dove straight in, pressing their mouths together in a heated kiss.

For several moments, both girls were distracted by them.

"Barb …. Barb, you need to …" Artemis said, patting her arm to try to get her attention. It didn't help that her boyfriend's moans were cute and sexy.

"Right …" said Barbara. She picked up the vibrator again, trying to focus on the task at hand. But Dick was cruelly not making things easy for her.

"Mmm, Wally … you taste so good …" he said between kisses.

Dick was making the exact same sort of moans into Wally's neck that he would make when tasting her. It was literally one of the best sounds Barbara had ever heard him make. She watched again, open mouthed, as Dick kissed and licked his way down Wally's torso, a hand around his stiffening cock.

"You like that, don't you?"

Dick was looking up at his best friend when he spoke, but Barbara had the feeling he was really talking to her.

"Mmmm… yeah …" Wally groaned as Dick sucked on his hipbone.

"Barbara! Focus!" Artemis demanded.

"Sorry, sorry …" Barbara said, shaking her head and placing the toy between the other girl's legs again, turning the switch up full speed.

Inevitably, she found herself looking over at the boys again when Dick moaned some more. It was a mistake. Dick immediately caught her eye and held it as he licked up Wally's cock. She couldn't look away. The things that mouth and tongue could do …

"Ngghh… fuckkk …" Wally's hips jerked up a little as Dick's mouth covered the tip, taking him in deep. He still didn't dare break eye contact with Barbara as he sucked. He could tell she was entranced.

Artemis watched too, clutching the rungs of the headboard to keep herself from doing the work Barbara was neglecting. If her friend would just put in half as much effort … watching Dick sensually blow her boyfriend was such a turn on that it should be easy.

"Barbara, we're going to lose…" Artemis whined, trying to rock her hips against the vibrator still held to her clit.

"I … ohh…"

Dick moaned again, sucking on the tip and releasing it. His hand finished the job, stroking and pumping as Wally panted … and then came in his face.

"Whoa … that was …" Wally said, holding up a fist which Dick bumped with his this time.

"I can't believe we just lost," said Artemis. Both girls were still staring open mouthed at them. Then she glared at Barbara. "What the hell, Babs!?"

"I … you were watching too!"

Dick looked way too smug for a guy with cum still dripping from his face.

* * *

"Barbara…"

The redhead was cuddled up next to her, sighing soft little kisses on Artemis' shoulder and neck.

"Don't think I'm going forgive you for this so easily … it's your fault we lost," she said.

Barbara's hand trailed along her skin, fingertips swirling patterns on the other girl's stomach. The boys were snoring already, leaving them to finish up a bit of cuddling after an incredible night of rekindling their usual foursome.

They had lost the competition sure, but the girls were not without their own resources.

"I already apologized," Barbara murmured. "We just need to distract them when it comes up and eventually they'll forget we owe them."

"That's underhanded."

"Better than the alternative. You know what they're going to ask for."

They had successfully managed to avoid it tonight, pointing out that they were all probably too worn out to enjoy it anyway.

"Arty," she purred, capturing her lips in a quick kiss.

"Yes?"

"Will you be maid of honor at the wedding?"

"What?" Artemis said, looking at her with a slight frown at the sudden change of subject.

"I want you as my maid of honor."

"I … are you sure about this? There isn't someone else you want to ask?"

"Who else would I ask?" Barbara said, raising an eyebrow.

"I just don't want you making decisions while high off the rush of orgasm hormones," said Artemis, rolling her eyes.

"I want you, Artemis," she said, smiling.

They settled down again together, both smiling and about to sleep.

"Still not forgiving you."

"Damn."


	2. An Awkward Proposition

The end of January brought the start of a new semester which meant Barbara was busy with school, work, and now wedding planning too. There was an intimidating stack of catalogues Alfred had sent her to peruse as soon as possible sitting on her desk at home. It would have to wait.

She was also teaching a class again, as her grad program required, and just because the universe thought she didn't have enough to contend with, a certain undergrad was stuck in her night class again.

_Well, fuck._

Greg had wisely sat in the back of the class and for the past two weeks, had bolted out as soon as it was over. She hadn't spoken to him except to take roll on the first day of class. There was nothing really to say. Until, of course, the weekend before Valentines Day, when he hung around after class as she was putting her things away.

Without even looking, she knew he was checking her out. She had made a bit of an effort with her appearance due to her evening plans after class. In fact, her date was probably already here, if not on his way to pick her up.

Straightening up, no longer giving him a good view of her cleavage, Barbara gave him a friendly smile. His smile was still cute. And there was the fact that she knew all about the abdominal muscles hidden under those layers.

"Hi, Greg. How are you?" she finally asked, putting on her coat and gathering up her bag.

"Uh, great… Barbara, can I just apologize? I don't think I ended things very smoothly with us and I swear I didn't intend to be in your class again," he said. "It was the only time I had free and all the other hours filled up quickly…"

"It's alright," she assured him. "Apology accepted," she added, heading for the classroom door.

He followed her and fell into step as they walked the empty hallways of the computer science building.

"So, um, things with Andrea haven't really been working out."

Her first thought was _Wait, who was Andrea again?_ Her second thought was _Why is he telling me this? Wait … oh no …_

"So, maybe sometime, if you aren't too busy, we could spend some time together? There's a coffee shop about a mile off campus that makes good cappuccinos," Greg said.

Barbara cringed. Of course. It figured that everyone in Gotham now seemed to know the details of her romance status except for the one person who she'd pay good money not to have this conversation with.

She stopped and faced him, hitching her bag up her left shoulder. "Look, I'm flattered," she said, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice, "but I am actually very serious with someone right now." She was distinctly aware of her left hand being in view. "In fact, for the foreseeable future."

His eyes rounded when he spotted the engagement ring. "You're getting married? We just broke up like two months ago…"

Barbara clenched her jaw slightly, trying to stay calm. It wasn't the first time someone had commented on the suddenness of her engagement and it probably wouldn't be the last. But it was pretty incredulous coming from the guy who started seeing someone else almost immediately after ditching her.

"Yes. Remember how I said I didn't consider us exclusive? How I made it clear I was also seeing other people as well?" She had explained when he wanted to continue their thing, that this was a casual deal. He couldn't possibly have any grounds to be mad at her.

"Yeah … I guess I do remember that. I wasn't seeing anyone else though," he said, as though that counted for credit.

"Well, I'm sorry," said Barbara, continuing down the hallway towards the doors to outside. "But I am not available anymore for the arrangement we had last semester."

"Wait, Barbara…"

Greg followed her again, jogging a little as she reached the doors before him. She turned to give him her attention again at the top of the steps, spotting a figure out of the corner of her eye, strolling across the quad towards the building. This conversation really needed to end soon before things got more uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to … damn, I feel really stupid. I'm sorry to make things weird," said Greg.

"It's okay. I think we've covered everything though," she said, carefully not looking towards the person walking towards them.

Greg finally seemed to get that she was done discussing this. "Right. Sorry again to bother you… See you next week."

Barbara let out the sigh she was holding in as he walked off, thankfully in the opposite direction she was headed. About halfway down the path, she met Dick, who greeted her with a kiss and offered to carry her book bag.

"So … was that Greg you were talking to?" Dick asked after they had been walking along the path towards the parking lot for a distance.

"Yeah," said Barbara carefully. She didn't really want to sound like she was avoiding the subject, but it definitely wasn't her first choice of things to talk about on the way to the car. "He ended up in my class again this semester. Since I'm teaching the next level in the course. A little awkward but its fine."

She shot him a small smile that faltered when she noticed he had stopped walking and was looking back down the walkway towards the computer science building. Greg had walked the opposite direction and was nowhere to be found on the dark campus. Still, Dick narrowed his eyes suspiciously, fingers tightening over the strap of her book bag.

Barbara sighed and folded her arms.

"You know, Dick, I have been nothing but kind and open to all of the women you've slept with. Some of them are even my best friends. And don't bring up that spring break party four years ago, that … woman knows what she started," she added, putting a hand up before he could interrupt.

"I'm not … it's not jealousy! It's not!" he insisted when she raised an eyebrow. "He just hit a nerve I guess. The way he treated you was …"

"Exactly how you've treated other girls in the past."

"Yes! And that wasn't okay." Dick knew that now and looking back at his dating past sometimes made him cringe. "And he hurt you and upset you and that isn't okay. He probably doesn't even realize what was wrong. I know I didn't when I was … like that."

Barbara stared at him, making him start to feel a little self-conscious at his confession.

"So … you don't like that he broke up with me?" she asked.

"Obviously I am glad you aren't still seeing him. But yes, essentially."

"So no jealousy? You aren't upset about my having casual sex with an undergrad," she clarified, taking a few steps closer.

"Babs … I've watched you fuck my best friend," he said, smirking.

She placed on mitten-clad hand on his chest, wrapping around his dark blue scarf and tugging him a little closer by it.

"Well, I'm sure it helps that you get off from watching," she said in a low voice. She stood on tiptoe, lips brushing his.

"You know me too well," he said, kissing her.

"Mmhmm…"

When he pulled away, still holding her tightly around the waist, he still looked bothered.

"Dick, honey, I love you so much. You're a sweet, caring, wonderful person. Just because you handled your dating life immaturely for a while doesn't mean you're terrible."

"You always know what to say," he said, shaking his head. "I'm supposed to be reassuring you that he's not even worthy of how amazing you are. I'm not even worthy really."

"You are," Barbara said, pressing another kiss to his lips. "I wouldn't have waited for anything less. Now, Grayson, I believe you promised to take me out to dinner tonight," she added with a smirk.

* * *

"So let me see if I understand this right," said Barbara. "The two of us wearing skimpy versions of your old costumes and having sex is what you really want to cash in on?"

She held up the costume set Wally had managed to procure for her and Artemis. Barely more than lingerie, one was Robin themed, the other Flash. Since they had lost the competition, they had to do what the boys asked. And, two weeks later, this was what the two of them had come up with.

"Do neither of you see the … weirdness of this idea?"

Wally and Dick glanced at each other and shrugged.

"You two are so hot for each other you wish you set this up so you could watch yourselves fucking," said Artemis, rolling her eyes.

"We could easily watch ourselves fucking," said Wally.

"Yeah, set up some mirrors or a camera …" Dick trailed off as the girls traded amused looks again. "Can you stop trying to ruin this for us?"

"They did go along with it when we won," said Barbara.

"True. Did you two want us to call each other Robin and Kid Flash too?" Artemis asked.

"Uh, yes."

"Fine, wait here. We'll go change." They headed for the bathroom as the boys settled on the couch in the bedroom, ready and eager to watch.

"You were right, this was exactly what they were going to ask for," said Artemis, shrugging out of her clothes.

"At least they didn't tie us up and make us watch them mess around with someone else," said Barbara. She pulled off her clothes, swapping out her underwear for the tiny green bottoms for the costume.

"That was pretty cruel of us," said Artemis with a smirk. Her costume had a mini skirt and cropped top.

"Give me a hand with this," Barb requested, pulling on her corset top and turning so her friend could help fasten it. "I'm kind of impressed they found these in our sizes and everything."

"Wally likes costumes. You really need to take a look at my closet."

"Should I be worried about what I'd find?"

"Well, he'd kill me if he knew I told you this but …" Artemis lowered her voice and spoke right in her ear, "There may or may not be a Batgirl costume in there too."

Barbara turned around, smirking at her. "Really?" She might need to borrow that some time.

"Mmhmm…" Artemis licked her lips and looked her up and down. "Well, you know Wally and I both think Batgirl is pretty sexy." She trailed her fingers faintly over Barbara's arms, leaning in closer.

"Save it for the role playing," Barbara said half-heartedly, already smiling at the contact, "I think the boys are waiting."

"We have a little time. When I dress up just for Wally, I take extra time getting ready. And I get myself off while he's waiting for me outside," said Artemis, her hand inching up Barbara's legs, resting between her thighs.

Barbara exhaled, closing her eyes. "We're already doing what they wanted. They can wait a little longer."

"That's my girl …"

* * *

"That was quite the strenuous mission, Kid Flash," said Robin, tossing the little yellow cape over her shoulder. Her cheeks were already flushed pink and her red hair disheveled, but otherwise she looked completely put together. "But I should probably get back to the Batcave soon…"

"Well I was hoping you'd stick around, Rob, and help me relax," said Kid Flash, perching on the edge of the bed, crossing her long legs, covered just above the knee with translucent red stockings and ending in dark red heels.

"Relax, KF? How so?"

"I can think of a few things we could do."

"We don't actually talk like that," Wally interjected. His arms were crossed and he studied them with a pout.

"In fact, you can just skip the talking part and get on the bed," Dick said. He was sitting comfortably close to his best friend on the couch, leaning forward to watch.

"Yeah, yeah, good idea, dude," said Wally, giving him a friendly nudge. "Just start making out or something," he added to the girls.

The two women looked at each other, silently communicating through raised eyebrows. _Don't worry, we'll make them pay for that later…_

They jumped back into the roleplaying.

Robin unfastened the cape from her neck, letting it fall. "Anything for my best friend," she said, reaching up the peel off the domino mask.

"Wait, leave the mask on," the blonde requested with a smirk.

She strode forward and leaned over, nudging the other girl's legs apart with one knee while meeting her lips.

KF leaned back on her elbows as the other girl kissed her down and onto the bed. Robin stood over her, propped up by her hands on the bed, sticking out her ass as she bent over.

"Ohh, Robin, I always knew your lips were so kissable" she moaned.

"You should see what else they can do."

Off to the side, Wally once again insisted that "We don't talk like that!"

Both girls ignored him.

Above her still, Robin moved to her neck, kissing down her collar bone and chest until her mouth met the fabric of her suit.

Robin looked up as KF grabbed her by the hair, a wicked look in the other girl's eye. One leg locked around her thigh and then suddenly, she was pulled over onto the bed and then rolled onto her back, best friend straddling one leg. The redhead struggled a little, wiggling her hips under KF, which only encouraged her captor to moan and start grinding against her body.

She sat up, putting her hands on the other girl's hips, running them along her thighs, up her bright red skirt.

"Mmm, you must be so tense from all that running, KF," said the redhead, kissing her neck again. Their mouths connected again in several hot, tongue filled kisses. "Just lie back and let me help a good friend," she gasped after a moment.

_Also, let me get you back for that little favor you did me before the show_, Barbara thought, still thinking of the way Artemis had so quickly and easily brought her over the edge with hands and mouth.

Her friend seemed to get the message; she rolled off her lap, lying back on the bed again.

Robin started kissing down her stomach, relishing in the small twitches of abdominal muscle with each touch of her lips. Her skin was warm and deliciously sensitive, betraying how she was already so turned on.

"Oooh, Rob …"

"I want to taste you, KF," she said, getting on her knees. The red mini skirt hung low on Kid Flash's hips, barely covering anything, and she wore nothing underneath.

Robin was just about to push the skirt up and get to work when KF suddenly said, "Wait, Robin, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone! I don't want Arty to think I'm not into him!"

The redhead smirked, somewhat impressed with how well Artemis kept a straight face for that line.

"Don't worry, it will be our little secret," said Barbara, grinning.

"Maybe we should have thought of something else," said Dick with a sigh. Preferably something where they couldn't talk.

"I wouldn't say something like that!" said Wally. They were doing his fantasy all wrong.

"I really don't know what you two expected," said Artemis, breaking character for a moment and rolling her eyes at the ceiling.

"A more accurate portrayal maybe?"

"We're superheroes, not actresses," said the blonde. "How are we supposed to act like you two without the secret-but-not-really-secret obsessive attraction?"

"That isn't what the fantasy is supposed to be about! You're ruining it!"

"I think we're improving it."

"You two are being sore losers!" her boyfriend accused.

Artemis looked over at Wally, narrowing her eyes. "We agreed to wearing sexed up childish costumes and fucking in front of you, I think you can handle a bit of teasing."

"Okay, you know what?" Barbara interrupted loudly before they could ruin the moment too much with their bickering. Sometimes, they would just get going and wouldn't stop. "I'm going to eat this pussy right now because I want to and you two can watch but you had better be ready to bang when I'm done, got it?"

"You're so hot when you take charge, honey," said Dick, grinning at her. Despite herself, Barbara smiled back before turning to her friend again.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, KF," said Barbara, getting the other girl's attention with a slow lick up her inner thigh. "Because I'm Robin and I'm really good at oral."

Artemis giggled but her laughter quickly turned to a moan when Barbara's tongue darted out to touch more sensitive skin.

Barbara allowed herself a smirk before taking a deep breath and continuing. She started with long, full licks, tasting how the blonde was already so wet, listening to her breath hitch.

"Ooohh, Rob …" Artemis muttered, threading her fingers through Barbara's hair.

Barbara felt ankles lock behind her neck, stiletto heels pressing into her back. She wrapped her arms around Artemis's legs, hands on her hips, holding them down when they started moving, squirming against her face. Somewhere to her side, she heard Dick give a soft moan, Wally gulping and exhaling. Good, no more complaints for now.

Her best friend did taste pretty good and damn how she loved that they could get each other off and drive the boys crazy at the same time. Barb looked up, catching sight of Artemis biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Ohh, god, Babs …" Artemis said, completely forgetting their roles. Barbara's tongue on her clit, her hand moving from her hip to add a few fingers curling inside her; it was all she could focus on. "Oohh! Oh, fuck yes!"

With another cry, Artemis finally reached her peak, her back arching and her heels pressing harder into Barbara's skin. Her body relaxed as Barbara pulled away, wiping her mouth off on the back of her hand and standing up.

Artemis had a lazy smirk on her face, still soaking up the lingering tingles of pleasure. Next thing she knew, Wally had hopped up and run over, pulling her onto the other side of the bed with him and pressing their mouths together.

"Arggh … the hell, West?" she muttered, kissing him back. There was a decidedly harsh tone to their making out, each clawing and biting and swearing. The Flash costume quickly got torn off along with most of Wally's clothes.

Barbara stood and watched for a moment, barely noticing when Dick came up behind her and put his hands on her hips and mouth on her shoulder.

"So, if you're Robin, does that make me Batboy?" he said in her ear.

She laughed and said, "Well, Artemis told me they have a Batgirl costume. Maybe you could borrow it sometime."

"You'd enjoy that," he said, fingers pulling at the laces on her corset, undoing her costume.

"Don't lie, you would too."

"Be quiet, I'm trying to seduce myself."


	3. Never Try to Out Drink a Speedster

"Dear God almighty my head hurts!" Barbara moaned into her pillow. "And why is it so fucking bright in here!" She squeezed her eyes shut. "Fuck …"

"Language, dear," said the voice of her future husband. Her side of the bed dipped as he took a seat next to her curled up form. "You know, every single party we go to, its always 'Dick, stop doing shots with Wally, you know you can't out drink a speedster!' Yet here we are."

"I will kill you," she grumbled. "I will marry you, take your money, and then kill you."

"You can try, sweetheart."

Her head felt on the verge of exploding and her stomach turned. This had to be the worst hangover ever. Who the hell had let her drink so much at the party last night?

"You were drunk too!" she remembered suddenly. "Why aren't you hungover?"

"Oh, I was earlier," Dick answered. "But Artemis made coffee."

Artemis was known for making a coffee like substance that if you were able to actually stomach, worked miracles on hangovers. But it tasted terrible and she insisted that sugar makes it less effective. Barbara cringed at the memory of the smell.

"Would you like one?"

She groaned, not wanting to admit defeat.

"You were pretty smashed last night, love. It's really not that bad. You'll feel better."

With a heavy sigh, she managed to look up at him and nod. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Sit up. I'll go get Artemis."

She knew he had a very light step normally but every little thud seemed to ring in her ears as he walked across the room. Slowly, Barbara turned on her back, the movement making her dizzy and nauseated again, and tried to recall the events of the previous night that led to this.

The Engagement party.

She had already been dreading it from the moment Bruce mentioned he would be socially obligated to throw one. And they would be socially obligated to attend and stay the whole time.

It was held in their building on one of the lower floors in a grand ballroom. Which at least meant they could escape easily by elevator. It was the only concession Bruce would make so she would feel more comfortable about the whole ordeal.

In general, Barbara did normally enjoy the fancy parties Dick always brought her to as his date on holidays and such. But the spotlight on her relationship made her queasy with nerves. She would have much rather been out swinging off rooftops than posing for endless pictures and pretending to listen to socialite chatter.

"Here, this will make it better," said Artemis, shoving a champagne flute in her hand.

"Thanks," Barbara muttered, tossing it back. She was already tired of retelling the "story" of how they got together and kept their relationship so quiet. Saying that they had been dating for almost a year sounded better than 'well we've had an off-again-on-again sexual component to our friendship for years but now we're both finally mature enough for real love so I asked him to marry me. Also, foursomes.'

"Four o' clock," Artemis warned, nodding over Barbara's shoulder.

"Great, more of them." Barbara suppressed a sigh and returned to Dick's side to field more questions.

"But wait, that's not right!" Kelly (Kaylee? Katie?) was saying, shaking her perfect, bleached blonde curls. She pointed right at Dick. "I saw you at the Spotlight last August with Jenny Carson! I remember! You can't have been together for a whole year."

Dick hesitated for half a second so Barbara swooped in.

"Of course we have been. And to keep it secret, we both went on a few dates with other people," Barbara explained. "It didn't bother us. And it allowed our relationship to grow without all the public attention."

"Yeah," Dick contributed lamely. "Hey, there's Bette. Excuse us …"

"You can't hesitate," Barbara hissed in his ear once they were a few paces away. "These people are already looking for a reason to invalidate our relationship because they can't believe you're marrying a nobody."

Dick stopped and faced her, a suddenly serious look on his face. He put a hand to her cheek, looking her in the eye.

"Barbara Gordon, you are not a nobody. You're the most incredible person I've ever known. You completely take my breath away. And don't you ever think you aren't completely worthy of everything I want to give you. I am the luckiest person in this room because you love me," he said.

She didn't know how to respond. The corners of her eyes prickled and she blinked them, not wanting tears to fall and ruin her make up.

"Dick … that was exactly what I needed to hear, I think," she said, turning her head slightly to kiss his palm.

"Then I will keep saying it so you don't forget it." The hand on her cheek moved to tilt her chin up to meet his kiss. She relaxed in his arms a little more, letting the kiss linger.

"Ready for a dance?" he asked after a moment.

"Ready for a drink," she said.

* * *

"Hey, ready for coffee?" said Artemis, carrying in a steaming mug.

Barbara wrinkled her nose at the smell, rethinking the decision. Dick climbed on the bed on her other side, pulling a few pillows over and started to help her sit up more.

"You guys don't have to … just leave me here to die …" she muttered. "But at least close the shade first …"

Artemis set down the mug and did as she asked, pulling down the window shades and dimming the room. Barbara sighed in relief as some of the throbbing pain in her head receded.

"So, do you remember last night?" Dick began, now helping her swallow some aspirin with water.

"The party…"

"Yep," Artemis confirmed, sitting on the bed as well. "And don't worry, I've already yelled at Wally for getting both of you so drunk."

"You don't need to be hard on him," Dick insisted. "He just wanted to celebrate with us."

"He knows better."

"We all know better," Barbara groaned. "I remember going to the party … and drinking … a lot of it is a blur…"

"You were a mess," said Artemis.

* * *

"You are a mess, Gordon," she muttered at her reflection. Somehow Barbara had managed to wander out of the ballroom and find the restroom on her own. And as she stood in front of the mirror, holding onto the counter for stability, she realized just how drunk she was.

Sucking on a mint, she squinted at her reflection and attempted to fix her hair and make up. How did all those other women seem to stay so perfect throughout the night? It was not an art she had yet mastered.

"What a mess," she repeated. A few sputtering giggles escaped her as she considered that it had been ages since she had been drunk and wow it felt wonderful to just be a mess and not really care. If only for the moment, anyway. "Wow I am tipsy…"

She and Dick had only managed a few quick turns on the dance floor before being separated. And then somehow, she ended up standing with Wally at one of the tall tables around the perimeter of the room.

"Here, let's drink to your engagement," he said, pressing a shot glass full of clear liquid into her hand.

"What… Wally, I can't do a shot! I have to stay somewhat sober!" Barbara insisted. She had already lost track of how many flutes of champagne had been thrust into her hand.

"Relax, Barb. Have a little fun. This party is for you," said Wally. "Cheers!" he added, downing his own glass.

"Cheers," Barbara muttered before tipping back hers as quick as possible. It didn't burn nearly as bad as she thought it would. Wally had probably gotten into the expensive liquor.

"Excellent, one more, for good luck!"

"Oh no, I am not playing this game."

"Just one more, Barb, come on!"

Wally's adorable pleading smile was somehow getting to her easier tonight. She downed the vodka and grabbed another flute of champagne from a passing waiter to chase it. It was probably a bad idea but she didn't really care.

"Okay, I'm going to find Dick," she decided, stumbling into the crowd once more.

In the few minutes it took to walk across the room, her mind started to grow cloudy.

"Barbara! How are you enjoying the party?"

She squinted, trying to steady herself, and quickly recognized that it was Bruce speaking to her. Somehow, she had managed to stumble into the crowd of people he was chatting with and become the center of attention.

"It's great!" said Barbara, hanging a grin on her face. "Thanks for all this, Bruce."

"Anything for my future daughter in law."

There was a round of laughter in the circle, Barbara herself joining in on the giggles that really made no sense. It wasn't really that funny.

"Have you seen Dick?" she asked abruptly.

"Not lately. I'll help you find him," said Bruce, guiding her by the elbow away from the group. "I thought you didn't want to play along?" he added quietly.

"Play along?"

He frowned at her. "Are you drunk?"

Barbara blinked several times, trying to clear her head. "A little … maybe … I'm fine, I just got separated from Dick."

Bruce was still giving her that disapproving sort of look though so she rolled her eyes and stalked off. If he was really going to be mad at her for enjoying the party he had demanded she attend …

Her annoyance carried her out of the ballroom and into the hallway towards the restrooms. Where she now stood contemplating life's mysteries like how she had gotten so drunk so fast.

She heard distant laughter and then the door to the ladies room opened and a few other women walked in. Barbara quickly tried to hold back her own giggling as she put away her lip gloss.

"Oh, there you are!"

"Congratulations again!"

"I'm sure you two will be so happy!"

Clashing perfume and hairspray distracted her for a moment. Barbara smiled, trying to focus and wishing she could at least recall their names. They were socialites and she recognized them from other Wayne parties.

But god she was just so drunk.

_Focus, Gordon! _

"Thank you. I should get back …"

Concentrating hard on each step, she left the powder room, pausing in the hallway. The elevator that would take her back up to the penthouse was just around the corner. Maybe she could just slip away until she sobered up…

"Barbara?"

She turned around as Dick caught up with her, smiling charmingly. "I was looking for you," he said, slipping his hands around her waist. He always smelled amazing and looked incredible in a suit. And maybe it was the alcohol making her suddenly so turned on but damn, she had a really attractive fiancé.

"Glad you found me, handsome," she said, kissing him. So much for all that lip gloss she had carefully applied. Dick didn't seem to care judging by the way he was kissing her back and moved his hands lower on her back.

"Mmmm, why don't we slip away for a bit," said Barbara, kissing along his jaw.

"Babs … the party…"

She nibbled at his earlobe playfully. "No one will miss us for a little bit," she promised. "I want you, Babe."

They found themselves in a closet with extra tables and chairs. Barbara hopped up on a few stacked chairs, Dick standing in front of her. The thigh high slit in her emerald, floor length gown allowed him to slide his hands up her legs and easily push aside the fabric.

"Do you wear the ones with the leg opening on purpose," he asked, kissing her neck and collar bone.

"Mmmm, maybe," she giggled.

His fingers found her underwear and started peeling them off; she shifted her hips to make it easier. He held up the scrap of lace triumphantly before stuffing her thong in his pocket.

"Wouldn't want them to get lost."

"Dare you carry them around all night."

"Oh you little …" His mouth crashed onto hers again, his hands returning to the skin under her dress, sliding between her thighs.

* * *

"Okay, we snuck away and had sex. I remember that," said Barbara, taking a sip of the coffee and pulling a face at the gross, bitter flavor.

"Well, there's no need to be so disgusted by the idea," Dick teased her. "And I think your panties are still in my pocket," he added, motioning to the heap of clothes on the floor from last night.

She rolled her eyes at him as the bedroom door opened and Wally stepped in. His hair was still damp from a shower, implying he was probably the only one of them who had managed a morning workout. Stupid speedster metabolism.

"Hey, Barb is awake."

"Yeah, we're filling her in on the gaps from last night," said Artemis.

Barbara sighed and took another drink of coffee.

"Did you get to the part where she climbed on a table?"

"What?!" Barbara coughed up some of the coffee and her eyes teared up as the acrid taste burnt the back of her throat. "No! You let me climb on a table?"

"We think you were going to make a jump for one of the chandeliers," Artemis added.

"We were trying to get you to leave, honest!" said Dick, putting his hands up in defense. "You had already said some pretty suggestive stuff in front of the wrong people."

"She wasn't the only one. You kept hitting on me," said Wally settling on the couch.

"Which wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gotten me drunk," said Dick.

"I'm sorry, I forget, okay?"

"Can someone just tell me what I did last night and how embarrassed I need to be?" Barbara complained, taking another drink.

* * *

"Okay, you guys really need to get her out of here," said Artemis.

Dick and Wally were grinning at each other, a small pile of empty shot glasses on the bar table in front of them when Artemis found them.

"Who, what?" Dick giggled.

"Arty! Babe, I got Dick drunk, look!" Wally said proudly.

"Dammit you two! Dick, your fiancé is completely wasted," she said, pointing across the room.

Barbara was standing on a table, giggling loudly and pointing at something while Zatanna attempted to hold her up. They had attracted a small crowd, tactfully held back by a few of their friends.

"Hey, that looks fun…"

"No, Dick, pull it together! She needs to go upstairs before she says or does something stupid," Artemis ordered, giving him a slap across the face.

"Oww, okay, okay!"

"Don't worry, Babe, we got this," said Wally confidently, grabbing his best friend by the upper arm and steering him through the crowd.

Coaxing Barbara off the table was tricky but eventually Dick and Wally were able to catch her and set her on the ground. Zatanna hopped off daintily as well, shaking her head.

"Wow, she is so hammered," the magician commented, holding back a grin.

"Yeah. We're going to take her upstairs," said Dick, managing to pull himself together enough to be useful. He wasn't nearly as drunk as Barbara and if he just focused, everything was clear.

"Oooh, upstairs? What are we gonna do upstairs? Is Arty coming too?" Barbara slurred, hanging onto Wally for support.

"Okay, we better leave. Honey, where's your shoes?"

"Go, we'll find them," Zee instructed, pushing him towards the doorway of the ballroom.

Dick slipped an arm around Barbara's waist to help hold her up between him and Wally as they quickly made their way out into the hallway. The elevator that would go all the way to the top floor was around the corner a ways.

"Wait, wait, stop … too fast …" Barbara mumbled.

"Uh oh, she's not going to hurl is she?" Wally asked worriedly. They stood in the middle of the hallway, still able to hear music from the party as Barbara tried to steady herself.

"She doesn't normally …" said Dick, frowning.

"Let's get her out of the hallway, just in case," said Wally, nodding at a nearby ajar door. They slipped inside, finding it to be a small conference room and closed the door.

"Ooh, good idea," said Barbara. All she knew was that they were in a dimly lit room and she just had to take the opportunity to try to drive her fiancé crazy. Wally was still holding her up by the waist; she grabbed onto him and planted a few sloppy kisses on his jaw and neck.

"Whoa, Babs, what are you doing?"

"Mmm, Dick, watch this," she said, holding onto Wally's shirt and sliding down to her knees.

"What… Babs, what are you…"

For someone so drunk, it was remarkable how quickly she undid Wally's belt and fly. He tried to grab the ends and redo his pants but she slapped his hand away.

"Shhh! Watch!"

"Babs! What …" Dick stood by the door, torn about what to do as he realized just exactly what drunk Barbara intended to do in front of him. Apparently even drunk Barbara knew his weakness for redhead action.

"Oh… I, uh, I guess this is happening …" Wally said, frozen once she got a hand inside his underwear.

"We ... we really don't have time …" Dick protested weakly. Also it occurred to him that if anyone were to walk in right now, they'd see his fiancé giving his best friend a blow job. And he was watching like it wasn't a huge bother to him. That story would be difficult to smooth over.

"I'm gonna suck his dick, Dick," said Barbara, giggling slightly at the repeated word. "I know you want to watch. You love watching!"

With a sharp intake of breath, Wally twitched forward as she touched him, unable to help himself. He had already been half turned on for the better part of the evening (especially after watching Artemis walk around in that slinky red dress). And since he tended to do everything fast, it only took some extra stroking to get hard.

"Maybe we have a bit of time…" said Dick, leaning against the door and watching Barbara dive right in.

"Mmmm …" she moaned, the only sound she was able to make with her mouth full.

"Fuck, Babs …" said Wally, putting a hand on the back of her head.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Prepared for the surprise, Artemis had already taken away the coffee cup so Barbara wouldn't spill it in shock.

She rounded on Dick, obviously feeling better enough to yell at him. "You let me drunkenly give Wally a blow job? Just outside the party! What if someone had found us?"

"It happened pretty fast. You were very determined," said Dick, shrinking back a little as her irritation seemed directed at him. He glanced at Wally for camaraderie and his best friend did not disappoint with an approving smirk.

"Yeah, and it wasn't your best work so it's probably best you don't remember," said Wally, teasing her.

Barbara glared at him. The suggestion that her drunkenness made her do a poor job at giving head wasn't really helping. And Dick and Wally kept glancing at each other and looking away like they were trying not to laugh at her.

"Hey, I'm not ungrateful, Babs. It was still hot." He winked and added, "Just a little sloppier than usual."

"Well see if I ever give you one again," she said.

"I'm sure you will. Dick likes to watch," Wally pointed out, grinning.

"I don't just do things because Dick likes to watch!"

"So you actually do enjoy going down on me?"

"Stop heckling her, she's hungover," said Artemis, finally handing back the coffee cup. She figured it was better to keep Barbara's hands busy with the mug lest they end up around Wally's neck in a stranglehold. They would never get through the whole night if the boys kept stopping to taunt her some more.

"It all turned out fine, Babs. We got you upstairs while Artemis ran interference at the party. Everything worked out," Dick reassured her. He avoided looking at his best friend to keep from smirking. "Finish your coffee."

* * *

"Sweetheart, you should really go to bed."

"Only if you come with me, sexy."

Dick supported a very drunk Barbara, finally in their bedroom, and attempted to coax her into bed. To sleep it off, not for whatever she had in mind. Wally was waiting for him in the kitchen. Once he got her to go to bed, they probably would make one last appearance at the party, although it had been winding down as they left.

He started unzipping her dress which prompted her to kiss his neck, her hand moving down his torso to his belt.

"Babs … no, honey, time to sleep," he said. "I just don't want you to wrinkle your dress, that's why I'm taking it off."

"Don't you want me? I know you're turned on from watching me and Wally …" said Barbara, sucking a sloppy kiss right under his ear. Her dress finally slid down her body.

Dammit, of course he was really fucking turned on and he already felt a little guilty about not trying harder to stop her from blowing Wally earlier. It had been such a risky move.

"Uhh, yes, of course. Yes," said Dick, thinking quickly and guiding her back towards the bed. "But I need to check on the party downstairs first and make sure everyone is cool with us leaving. So you should stay here and get ready and I'll be right back."

He sat her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Mmm, the things I'm gonna do to you…" she mumbled, lying back.

"I can hardly wait."

Well, he was going to have to wait quite a while.

He found Wally in the kitchen, snacking of course. Stupid best friend. This was really all his fault. Now Dick's fiancé was completely hammered and about to pass out on the night when they should be celebrating their engagement.

"What's your problem?" Wally asked, reading the disgruntled look on Dick's face.

"Nothing, let's go," said Dick, frowning and storming past him. The image of Barbara on her knees was annoyingly vivid in his mind still.

Wally shrugged and finished his orange juice, following his friend to the front door. They headed back out to the elevator.

"We'll just say goodnight and grab Artemis and call it a night," said Dick as the door finally opened.

They stepped inside and selected the floor for the ballroom. Dick waited for the doors to close before turning to his best friend and pinning him to the wall, pressing his mouth to Wally's in a searing hot, impatient kiss.

Wally mumbled something in surprise but quickly responded, putting his hands on Dick's waist to pull their bodies closer and opening his mouth. He could already feel the hard on Dick was beginning to sport as they grinded against the elevator wall.

Dick knew this was an even stupider idea than letting Barbara stop and give Wally a blowjob earlier. The elevator could potentially stop and open for someone else to get on. But he was so horny and he just didn't care and this was all Wally's fault, remember?

Fortune seemed to favor them. Thirty floors down, the elevator gave a soft warning _ding!_ which gave Wally enough time to push Dick off him before the doors opened. The hall ways empty but they could distantly hear music from the party.

"Dude, that was pretty close," said Wally, raising an eyebrow and catching his breath.

Dick attempted to straighten his tie and suit jacket. "This is your entire fault for getting my fiancé so drunk and then turning me on."

"Well she does suck good cock."

"I don't know if I should be punching you or kissing you for that comment," Dick muttered as they walked back down the hallway.

"We could stop in the conference room again while you figure it out."

"Flirting with me West?"

* * *

"Don't worry, I took care of your man," said Wally, winking at Barbara again.

"Wow, thanks, how can I ever repay you," said Barbara, returning another glare.

"I could think of a few things."

"Wally, go have your second breakfast or something," Artemis suggested, giving him a look.

"Okay, okay …" he said, getting up and waiting for his girlfriend by the door.

Artemis collected up the empty coffee mug as Barbara attempted to wash it down with a few more sips of water.

"Don't be too embarrassed, Barb. Last night was fun and you looked like you were having a good time. We'll keep an eye on the gossip sites and let you sleep now," she assured her, pushing Wally out of the bedroom.

"It was a pretty good party," said Dick, gathering her into his arms, careful not to jostle her too much as she still looked a little pale. Barbara rested her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest, the sheets still bunched up around her.

"I just realized I'm not wearing anything," she said, frowning down at the bed sheet.

"Well don't be in any hurry to get dressed."

"Grayson..."

"Hey, lets look at pictures," said Dick, reaching for his phone on the bedside table. "I let Zatanna have control over this with strict instructions to take lots of pictures of us having fun," he added, flipping through to get to last night's photos.

They scrolled through a few selfies and obscene hand gestures courtesy of their friends on the team before coming across a few pictures of them dancing together. Her face was filled with laughter while he smiled down at her adoringly.

"We make a gorgeous couple, Babs," said Dick, grinning.

"You clean up pretty well."

"You're absolutely stunning-"

"Are you sucking up to me after laughing at me with Wally?" she asked.

"I'm ruggedly handsome-"

"Dick, I find you very attractive but I don't think I'd use the word rugged."

"We'll have beautiful children," he proclaimed.

"But not for a very long time," she said with a yawn. Her headache was fading finally, although the nausea still lingered. She felt like maybe she could sleep a little and let her eyes close, only pretending to still look at the pictures from last night.

Dick noticed her lack of response and fell quiet, not wanting to disturb her. He had already seen some of the comments online about the party last night and he didn't like the words thrown around by people who seemed to have caught on to how drunk Barbara was at the time.

_As if you've never been the drunken person at the party_, he thought, frowning now at his phone.

He glanced down at her, cuddled up to him, the diamond ring glittering on the hand resting on his chest. She was already starting to get worried about all of this wedding business and he just wanted her to be happy.

Dick had messed up before by being dense about her feelings. He couldn't mess this one up, couldn't let her think ever again that she was going to have to continually wait for him to catch up to her. This was so important to him; they were starting their lives together at last. It had to be perfect.

"I promise, Babs, it'll be perfect… our wedding will be perfect and so worth it…" he whispered into her hair.


	4. Nothing Special

"Okay, Wally is working late so let's go."

"Huh?"

Dick and Barbara stared up at the blonde who had barged right into their bedroom. They were lounging on the bed together, her reading a book for class while he cuddled up to her side with his head on her abdomen, watching TV. It was comfortable and terribly domestic.

Before them, Artemis had already started unbuttoning her top then sliding it off her shoulders.

"Oh…" said Barbara, biting her lip and peering over the top of her glasses.

"We could wait for him," Dick yawned. He reluctantly sat up and stretched, turning off the TV.

"Why? It's not like he can't catch up," Artemis said with a shrug, pulling off her jeans and kicking them aside.

"Are you sure he doesn't mind? We don't want him to feel left out," said Barbara, marking the page in her book.

"Of course I'm sure. It's Wally. Now come on," she said impatiently.

Barbara shrugged and set her book and reading glasses aside, missing the thoughtful look Dick was giving Artemis as she started tugging off her shirt.

"Is everything okay?"

"Of course it is," she said, climbing onto the bed with them. "Not every couple feels the need to be constantly attached at the hip, you know."

"Really, Dick, I think they can handle their own relationship," Barbara agreed, allowing the other girl to help slide off her shorts. Sometimes her fiancé could get nosey about other people's love lives.

"Look, I need to be on top of or under someone now so either help or get lost," Artemis snapped over her shoulder at him as she climbed over on top of Barbara. She kissed the redhead, pushing her back against the pillows.

For a while, Dick watched the two girls petting and making out. Artemis made short work of the rest of Barbara's underwear before pressing her body closer to the other girl. The soft moan of his fiancé was music on his ears. So yeah, he mentally shook himself into action and started pulling off his own clothes.

"How about both?" He piled on top of them, making both girls pull apart to shriek and giggle.

"If you're both going to squish me, you could at least make it worth my while," Barbara complained.

Artemis smirked and shifted so she was straddling Barbara's thigh, wiggling against Dick's front. He groaned into her shoulder, encouraging her to press her ass up to his pelvis and grind.

"Keep doing that," he said, kissing Artemis' shoulder blade. The up close view of them kissing and the feel of her body grinding on him were both incredible.

He undid the clasp on her bra and Barbara helped maneuver it off.

"Mmm … how do you feel about your boy fucking me, Barbara?" she asked, sucking hard on the other girl's neck.

"Ooohh, yes, yes, do it," Barbara moaned. She looked up at Dick, who was peering over Artemis' shoulder, mouth hanging open as he watched. "Dick, do it. I want you to do it."

He hesitated for a second to make sure she was sure then pulled off his underwear when she nodded. Beneath him, Artemis slipped the thong down her hips which he helped move off before getting in place behind her.

"Go on," Artemis encouraged, glancing over her shoulder at him while Barbara nodded again.

Dick gave himself a few strokes to ensure he was good and ready, and then pushed inside her, grasping her hips as he sheathed himself. Artemis moaned as his cock filled her, her mouth still on Barbara's skin. She kissed Barb on the lips, as though thanking her for letting her do this; she needed to be taken, needed to be in the center of attention for a little while.

"How does he feel?" Barbara breathed, running her fingers through long, blonde hair.

"So good," both Artemis and Dick answered at the same time. His thrusts were slow, but full and fluid; the angle as he leaned over her was amazing.

Artemis grabbed one of his hands on her hip and pulled it between hers and Barbara's bodies. Together, they stroked between the redhead's legs, watching her close her eyes and sigh. The two girls found each other's lips again, trading deep, slow kisses.

It was times like this where Dick could hardly believe this was actually his life. He was thrusting into Artemis, whose hips rolled back into his in perfect rhythm, while he pumped his fingers in and out of Barbara. And he watched them kissing, moaning into each other's mouths and caressing skin.

It was mesmerizing and distracting; he was completely drawn in until Artemis pulled away and shot him a glare over her shoulder.

"Did I tell you to stop?" she asked bluntly. Barbara hummed with laughter beneath them.

"Uh… sorry …" he managed, hardly realizing his pace had slowed considerably.

"Go faster," Artemis said, turning back to Barbara.

"Sorry," he repeated, thrusting hard. He worked his fingers inside Barbara, pumping and curling at just the right spot while Artemis circled her clit.

"Ohh, fuck … yes, like that…" Barb moaned. The team up of their hands seemed to work twice as well, twice as fast. Tension rose inside her so quickly until she could hardly stand it. And then she was falling over the edge and clutching at Artemis, her inner muscles squeezing Dick's fingers.

"Mmmm... that was … so good…" she sighed. Still dazed, all she could do was smile and sigh as the other girl kissed her a few more times, drawing the hands away from her sensitive core. The sweet attention slowly brought her down from the high.

"You slowed down again," Artemis said after a moment, looking over her shoulder.

Dick couldn't help it; he had been distracted by watching his girl come into his and Artemis's hands. His fascination with the two of them getting off was something he could hardly forget, especially after that performance. But he also didn't need them getting frustrated with him and throwing him out. He grabbed her hips again with both hands and thrust harder until she was moaning and panting more.

"Mmm, come on, Dick … I want you to make her come," said Barbara, reaching up to caress Artemis. She pulled the blonde into a kiss, and then held her close, sucking small kisses on her shoulder as she whined in Barbara's ear.

He was trying, trying so hard to please both of them and not finish too early. But she felt so good and was giving it back, rolling her hips in time with his sharp thrusts, moaning into Barbara's neck. And Barbara … she was looking up at him, lustful and daring and oh fuck, he wanted to be inside her too.

"Oh! Oh god! OHH!" Artemis cried out, clenching him so hard.

Dick let go and came with a few more trembling thrusts, emptying inside her. She was still shuddering around him, beneath him. His arms barely held him up over the two girls after he finished. With the tiny bit of stamina left, he pulled off the pile and rolled off to the side, panting.

He had more or less just fucked two beautiful women at the same time and managed to last through both of them and if that wasn't an accomplishment, then what was? Fuck, he was so telling Wally about this.

"Mmm, god it feels good to fuck someone who doesn't finish in the first five minutes," said Artemis, still letting Barbara hold her.

"I … I don't know if I should be flattered, or offended on Wally's behalf," Dick said, still catching his breath.

Artemis waved a hand. "He knows his strengths and weaknesses."

"Yeah, he still vibrates and you don't," Barbara pointed out.

"Where would I be without you to keep my ego in check, Babs?"

* * *

They spent a little longer fooling around and teasing Dick ("What, you aren't hard again yet?" "Well, good thing I have some reading to do while we wait"). Soon, Artemis found herself settled on the bed, Dick and Barbara on either side of her fast asleep.

But the blonde couldn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling of the bedroom, feeling so strange and not knowing why she felt so out of place. Of course Dick and Barbara wouldn't mind waking up with her still here. That was not the problem.

Whatever it was, it bothered her enough that she carefully slipped out of the tangle of sheets and climbed off the bed. Most of her clothes were still in a pile from when she stripped them off earlier. Artemis picked them up and then tiptoed to the door.

She paused and glanced back, hearing some rustling of sheets.

Dick and Barbara had both already moved closer to each other in their sleep, closing the gap her body had just left between them. Like she hadn't even been there tonight.

Artemis slipped out the door and headed for her room, which tended to be where Wally slept as well. He still wasn't back yet. She had expected as much from what he texted her earlier: '_expedited trial so the detective needs tons of stuff analyzed by this weekend, gonna be late tonight, love you_.'

She knew it frustrated him that he could probably cut down on time in the lab if he could just use his super speed. But he had already been almost caught doing tasks strangely fast so he was even more careful to look normal at work. By the time he got home, Wally was normally a strange mix of wired and exhausted, like a very tired spring.

Depositing her clothes on the floor in the 'maybe I'll wear that again this week' pile, she headed for the bathroom and hopped in the shower, determined to rinse off some of the dried sweat from earlier. Not to mention, she probably still smelled like her two friends.

Wally wouldn't care, of course. Why would he? She was bored and horny, he wasn't home. They had a complete understanding. She wouldn't be bothered if it were him seeking out Dick and Barbara for a threesome without her.

It was stupid to try to compare the two relationships, Artemis told herself as she washed her hair. Of course Dick and Barbara were constantly all over each other and acting like a real couple. And having sex all the time. The two had just gotten engaged. Suddenly.

But that had been what they were hoping for here, what her and Wally were planning all along. Get Dick and Barbara in impossibly close proximity constantly by moving in together and having tons of hot foursomes. It was ingenious. And it worked.

Why did she feel so … off?

It was probably nothing, she decided as she finally turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried off and hitched the towel around her body before stepping back into the bedroom.

A lump of red hair and freckled skin had taken up residence in her bed while she was showering. Wally rolled over and watched her select clean underwear and nightshirt.

"Hey," Artemis greeted, sitting on the edge of the bed to dry her hair with the towel.

"Hey," said Wally.

"How'd it go tonight?" she asked, not looking at him, carefully dabbing her dripping, blonde locks.

"Good, good. We got the bulk of the evidence for the case processed and run and the data should be ready to analyze in the morning," he said, yawns interrupting his speech. "Grabbed dinner on the way home. There are so many places open late in this city you know. And I stopped a robbery so got in my exercise on the way home."

"That's great, hun," said Artemis, satisfied with her hair and finally crawling under the covers. Wally leaned over and kissed her cheek once she got comfortable.

"I'm exhausted though," he said, giving her an apologetic look.

"Then you should go to sleep." Artemis turned over on her side, facing away from him.

"Right," he said, laying back. "You're pretty late getting to bed too. How'd you spend your evening?"

They had always been open with each other about messing around with their friends. They had an understanding.

"Nothing special," she said, reaching up to turn off the light.


End file.
